User talk:Cyanide3
Welcome! And many thanks! If you are interested in news and announcements, we would be happy about more contributions by you! What does "Helper" exactly mean? If I need help with the front page, can I ask you or should I refer to our wiki manager and councilor, Moviesign? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:47, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: CTM team help for Baldurs Gate III … though I'll use English, as this is an English wiki – hope you don't mind (and understand me). ;) Thanks for clearing things a bit up. Telling you about my process so far: *created Baldur's Gate III (and restored Baldur's Gate III: The Black Hound); *uploaded press kit artwork and placed it on the article, together with the official videos; *changed link to official site on main page to use our article; *re-styled (a bit) several main page modules; *reduced number of featured images and added three from the artwork; *replaced one featured video with one of the new ones; *removed the until then active poll that was created in 2014. During this, I had to learn that our Baldur's Gate Wiki Mobile page, alongside all related templates, seems to be absolutely redundant (I'm rarely on the main page with PC, but never with my phone; also, that's stuff I usually don't care about, regardless of being the only active admin here), and that there's a thing called which barely has an acceptable state. Plans: *create a new poll, BG3-related (ideas?); *rework the MMP (have contacted our bureaucrat about this); *furtherly rework main page modules, before perhaps making a bigger step; *learn how to embed Twitter or forum feeds and implement a news section on the main page with these if possible; *have an eye on the game's development, related websites and such, and keep the article up-to-date and expand it. I think that, when I'm through with these plans (except the last item – there's no "through with it" until release), and had some time to think about a possible future look of the wiki and need further help for the main page, I will return to your offer – which does not mean, I'm not open for ideas you want to share now. :) I should go ask the community on the for some of these points, though I don't expect much feedback. Theme Designer is another thing, and being red-green blind isn't really helpful in this. ;) What annoys me most about all this is how little time it leaves for my current regular projects … Okay then, any spontaneous thoughts? It's okay if you want to wait until I come up with something more specific. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:23, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ---- I've seen your worksheet already yesterday, even made a note about it. ;) Many thanks for all that time and work you invest here for the wiki! But … (there's always a "but", isn't it?) I'd really like to have some feedback from – at least – the wiki's founder before starting to change its general look and feeling. (Though I have him that we will not wait too long for it. But this weekend? Perhaps not …) I've also asked him about the MMP, as there unfortunately isn't any history available for that page. ;En detail *The games as a gallery is way better, though (see my note above) with reduced icon size. **Perhaps this can be merged with "What is Baldur's Gate" somehow … *If we have "featured videos", I don't really understand why removing "featured images"; should become a better selection, though. And perhaps not a gallery, but a 'randomly' chosen single image from a given range of choices, as it's done on other wikis. Same would apply to "featured article" and perhaps "videos". *More about the video section further down … *"Helping out" … As far as I know, the policies and help articles were created long time ago and mostly haven't been touched since. And I don't think, they were set up as this wiki's own policy, but simply copied from somewhere else. In fact, of some of our policies even I'm not aware of, and I have introduced many unwritten rules on my own. Reading through page-long discussions about the or capitalization, spreaded on several archived past admin talk pages, is too … well, then I'm just changing things to my liking if there's no one here anymore to discuss this. Uhm … back to topic: reduced links, okay – choice of links, debatable. *Navigation bar – that's another thing needing an overhaul; including the linked model pages which is directly related to the point above. Your draft looks good on a first impression, though, including links to the games themselves. (Which probably needs more work on those articles, as well.) **Portals? Like it's done on Dragon Age (or similar)? *General layout: do you plan to move away from a two-column design? Because on your worksheet there's only one … ;About featuring Baldur's Gate III The wiki's traditional approach to handle the games and editions is a plotline based chronological order. Regardless the release of 'new' games (the Enhanced Editions in 2013 and 2014 and the add-on in 2016) – content is always displayed starting with the original BG1, only then EE content, the EE add-on, original BG2 plus add-on, EE BG2. I really appreciate this approach! I do understand the importance of a really new game. I do understand the importance of it and how the wiki handles it for SEO. I know that many people, including staff members, prefer the idea of putting the new stuff to the top. However, I think, a non-reversed chronological order is more intuitive and plausible. I'm not sure about shifting the wiki's focus to BG3 and starting to (somewhat) disregard/disrespect the game's roots. BG3 seems to rely heavily on these – if it wasn't for the name, the upcoming game perhaps has nothing in common with the original (and enhanced) series. ;About discussions I even don't like the comments, rather than having good old talk pages. Now you want to enable discussions? Who shall moderate those? We have no real community here. Most comments are made by IPs. And by my experience, moderation is needed. It doesn't seem to be possible to create a discussion sub-board, for example especially for BG3 – which would be possible on the (and I have thought about doing so, though I also doubt its attractivity). No, absolutely not sure if I want this, yet … ;En general What exactly do you mean with "create a nice background"? Can't we simply use the image that's currently shown in the news section? It's the city of Baldur's Gate and would be a good representation of the wiki; similar artwork has been used by the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, so it wouldn't be too far away from the roots. Would it look too bad if stretched to larger than its original 1920×816 (what's this ratio???)? Do you have access to MW namespace, and could make the navigation bar changes by yourself? Then make it so! For most of the other stuff – read above: wanted, (currently) not wanted, or more work necessary. ;) I know, it's hard to work together with me, being a perfectionist and sometimes demotivating person (and also a control freak) … sorry. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:19, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- ;Update #Facebook and Twitter feed implemented. #Currently leveling the modules and applying some style changes; will include some of your suggestions. #When the navigation is updated, Template:Main page articles isn't needed anymore (which you already excluded ;). -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:39, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- The MMP is set up, though the introductory text seems to be written shortly after the foundation of this wiki. Either we make it similar to the regular Welcome! or it becomes a merge of that and an updated summary. ;About the games and summary That's a very unsatisfying section … The current style, with mini icons and long text in a two-columns table looks horribly if viewed mobile (and not only there). On the other hand, it represents the chronology of and connections between the games very well. Your approach of making it a gallery is a good thought, but it lacks this exact representation. Also, the icons must have a size larger than that of the smallest available to make the game titles look still good and not use too many line breaks in the captions. I think, this has to become some sort of combination between table and gallery, perhaps using templates for scaling to different screen widths or something … not today, I guess … or? ;Helping out The items shown are now reduced almost to your choice, with the exception of keeping wanted pages. It's still on the left because, due to the feeds, the right column is at most times (depends on the current advertising) much longer and so this section fills some empty space on the left. ;Featured videos, images and article I've removed the images and the article from the current main page – not really because of your advice to keep it short, but mostly for their style and choices. For now – how long this might be. ;) The videos, however, will get (working) files back for the first and second part of the saga, though in reverted chronology. This is a compromise due to the importance of the new stuff, so it shows up first, but only on the front page. But don't underestimate the old games – they made up the cult, the new one is trying to become part of. They should be represented equally and will not loose their attraction. And the wiki is based on them. "And you as a user/admin want to show them the easiest way to get to the article." – Well, it's now linked by the icon in the main page's top section, it's linked by name in the section directly below, "News", and it is linked by name in the right top section, the feeds. Want more? ;) ;Background and new design I didn't read "this background is bad". :) (It is, though, with that big white whole in the center.) I only wanted to know if "create" would mean not to simply replace the image but alter it or make something different. Not directly connected to the background (which can be changed before): If the work that has to be done for it doesn't annoy me too much, I will try to create a new logo for the wiki – as a start for a new design; though this will cost me some time. And then … colors. *sigh* ;Articles and categories You don't have access to MediaWiki namespace? The MP section is already gone … ;Discussions To understand some things right: *Once discussions are enabled, there's no return to a forum, I guess? *Things like this and this will be hard to achieve via discussions, or am I wrong? *Is it true that – as mentioned on – some sunny day "the Forum … will eventually be retired" and changed to discussions globally? Would be nice, however, to get something like this here on the wiki. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:33, June 9, 2019 (UTC) What do you think of this? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:08, June 9, 2019 (UTC) I knew I know you from somewhere … Ich wusste, ich kenne dich von irgendwoher! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:27, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Opinion needed First: if nothing looks different, then either somebody has reverted my edit unnoticed, you're using a mobile device to open the page, or your browser/system doesn't support the fonts that are used (by priority: Sherwood, Garamond, Times New Roman, serif). Shall we display article headers of games (and some others) as shown currently on Baldur's Gate III? Or is this a bad idea? If we go with it, shall we use this font in floating text or for subheaders, too? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:42, June 12, 2019 (UTC)